


Yet a Breath

by bloodsongs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsongs/pseuds/bloodsongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malfoys never beg, he’d told Harry once when they first started this odd little arrangement of theirs, in his most arrogant and snooty voice possible. We don’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet a Breath

Harry’s laugh is wicked and knowing, his hair even more mussed than usual as he slides one sinuous hand up and around Draco’s shoulders, leaning in to kiss him thoroughly. Draco half-closes his eyes, feeling the sweat beading and falling from his bangs as he sinks into that kiss, letting Harry dominate it with his hunger, his ferocity.

For all that Harry is such a gentle soul at times, he is completely uncontrollable in bed; The Boy-Who-Lived kisses and fucks like he fights, full of spit and fire and passion.

It drives Draco insane.

A knee nudges sharply between his naked legs, and Draco parts them as Harry pushes in even closer. His smile is pure sin as it curves against Draco’s lips, sharp and sensual.

“Do you want me, Draco?” He says, breathless and beautiful, as if there’s ever any other answer to that question. His green eyes are glittering and purposeful, and Draco thinks he looks like a something wild, something not of this world. “Do you want me around you, hot and tight as you fuck me, as I ride you raw?”

Draco groans needily at that, mouthing Harry’s neck as Harry chuckles, moving his hand down to pull languorously at Draco’s cock. Lazy, almost, spontaneous, but calculated almost to precision how it will bring Draco to the edge, but not quite, keeping him there until Harry deigns to give him what he wants.

“You know I do,” he pants, bites down on Harry’s lip, getting a swipe of tongue across his teeth in answer. “I always, always fucking do. Want to push into you, feel you as you slide down, moaning around my cock—”

Harry yanks at his hair, completely swallowing the words that follow as he kisses, devours him, rocking against him in a way that should be made illegal. It’s ludicrous how he reduces Draco to this sheer puddle of _want,_ with his maddening mouth and glorious cock and the hard lines of his body, but there you go.

“What have I told you about patience?” Harry purrs, a little dangerously, and Draco’s cock twitches at that, something that he’s sure Harry didn’t miss with his idle, teasing stroking. Sure enough, Harry presses down on the crown with purpose, and Draco grits back a whimper. “In time.”

“ _Harry_.”

Switching hands with aplomb, Harry dips two fingers into the lube lying innocuously on the bedside table and slips them into himself, never missing a beat. It almost makes Draco’s eyes cross, how he can still keep the rhythm of stroking Draco whilst finger-fucking himself with such abandon. His eyes are still intense on Draco’s, but Draco can’t help and tear his eyes away to look at those slick fingers disappearing in and out of Harry. He just can’t.

Harry pushes him against the headboard, just a little, and rubs against his cheek. His glasses are askew, because Draco never wants him to take them off when they fuck, and he thinks that’s the goddamned sexiest thing he’s ever seen. Harry’s laugh is throaty, then. “Shall I?” His voice is mocking. “Do you want me like this, or on my back, or on all fours, like a whore —”

“Any way,” Draco chokes out, because Harry is teasing him now, almost sitting on his cock but not really, and Harry is the worst kind of sadist, he’s sure of it. “Any way I can have you. Fuck, Harry.” _Malfoys never beg_ , he’d told Harry once when they first started this odd little arrangement of theirs, in his most arrogant and snooty voice possible. _We don’t_. Harry’s eyes had gleamed, before he’d snapped his fingers and chained Draco up, on his knees, teasing him for hours and hours until he did just that, begged to come, Harry, _please._

“No, I don’t think you get a say,” Harry whispers against Draco’s neck, barely there. “You don’t get a say, but tell you what, I’m going to ride you now, going to take you all the way in. I’ll be holding you in place, I’ll be riding you and it’s going to be so good, so delicious, it’s all you’ll want —”

And then he’s sliding down, sure and hot, a delicious weight on Draco’s cock just like he promised. Harry’s eyes are shut tightly now as he drags Draco’s hands to his thighs, presses them down and urges him to grip him, sink his fingers until he bruises. “Mark me,” he moans, “Mark me and fuck me and _take me_ —”

It’s glorious, all wet heat and friction and unstoppable pleasure. They rock and fuck like they’ve been starving for this, like this was all they’d been waiting for, and when Draco defies Harry’s heated protests by flipping him over and pushing Harry down on his back (getting a sharp bite on his shoulder for it), it’s even better. Harry’s knees are almost up to his shoulders as Draco thrusts into him, deep, and Harry’s nails are punishing as they positively rake down Draco’s sweat-slick back, scrabbling and leaving angry red marks he’s sure will stay and make him impossibly aroused every time he looks in the mirror for the rest of the week.

“Come on,” Harry hisses at him, almost sibilant, his eyes snapping open. All that intense fucking green. “Fuck me like you mean it, Draco Malfoy.” He’s palming his own cock now, fisting it, and Draco pushes his hand away despite his disrguntled groan and begins pulling for him, instead. It’s wet and thick, Harry’s cock, and Draco can’t get enough of it. 

Can’t get enough of Harry.

It’s a few more strokes, a few more rough pushes into their creaky bed, and then Harry’s coming between them, hot and sweet in white pulses. Draco clenches his teeth and tries to keep going, but eventually that tight constriction around him proves to be too much, and then his orgasm hits him, too. He leans forward into another kiss with Harry as he does, muffling Harry’s drawn-out cries as he does so, and together, they stutter to a close.

 

_Fin_   


**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lauren, who requested absolutely shameless smut with a bossy bottom.


End file.
